Dragon Shinobi
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Lucifer itu dulu kini namanya Naruto Uzumaki, kematian dirinya didunia lain membuat takdir baru tercipta untuk dirinya agar menapaki dunia baru, bersama kedua Heavenly Dragon mampukah ia menjalani takdirnya? PowerfullNaru! DragonNaru! AliveMinakushi! MenmaYukiJinchuriki! NaruSaku SasuX?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : Naruto X**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Lucifer itu dulu kini namanya Naruto Uzumaki, kematian dirinya didunia lain membuat takdir baru tercipta untuk dirinya agar menapaki dunia baru, bersama kedua Heavenly Dragon mampukah ia menjalani

* * *

takdirnya?

 **~XXX~ Chapter 1 : Destiny ~XXX~**

Nampak pemuda surai merah dengan iris ruby masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?" Tanyanya pada sosok Kakek yang melayang.

'Auranya sangat kuat terutama mata itu aku harus hati -hati' Batin pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum. "Namaku Otsusuki Hagoromo, apa kau lupa kau telah mati dalam Great War Lucifer"

Lucifer menunduk ia sadar dan ingat akan kenekatannya menantang Kami-sama hingga membuat dirinya tewas.

"Ya aku ingat tapi apa yang membuatmu membawaku kemari?"

Tak menjawab Hogoromo hanya memperlihatkan Vision yang iris ruby Lucifer menatap pandangan didepannya dengan heran pasalnya ia menyaksikan sepasang orang tua yang berusaha melindungi putra mereka dari seekor Rubah berekor sembilan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Hagoromo mendekat. "Anak yang kau liha disana sudah tak bernyawa aku ingin Jiwamu masuk kedalam tubuhnya" Jawab Hagoromo to the point.

Mata Lucifer membola. "Apa kau sudah gila hah?"

"Tenang Lucifer aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan"

Lucifer mengangguk. "Sebutkan satu alasan pasti kenapa aku harus melakukan ini"

"Penebusan dosa, Kami-sama memberimu kesempatan kedua dengan perantara diriku untuk membentuk takdir yang baru"

Lucifer menunduk jika ia menerima penebusan dosa ini, mungkin ini bisa membuat dirinya terampuni karena berani menantang sang Ayah.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima, tapi tentu saja ada ketentuannya bukan?"

Hagoromo mengangguk. "Takdir yang kau jalani akan sangat berat namun kau terlahir dengan jiwa yang besar, kekuatan Lucifermu tak akan berguna dalam balutan tubuh yang baru"

Lucifer memandang heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatanmu sebagai Lucifer akan hilang tapi tubuhmu kelak akan bersemayam dua naga surga Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon dengan wujud baru"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Sama halnya dengan dirimu Kami-sama menghapus raga mereka karena membuat kekacauan di Great War pasca gugurnya dirimu, jadi kalian akan menebus Dosa bersama -sama"

"Tapi wujud baru?"

"Ya, Keduanya kelak terlahir kembali sebagai perwujudan Api yang lebih panas daripada Amaterasu dan Dingin sedingin Salju"

Lucifer mengangguk. "Aku mengerti dan aku akan menerima takdir yang tercipta untukku sekarang"

Hagoromo tersenyum bahagia. "Setelah kau merasuk kedalam tubuh bayi itu ingatanmu sebelumnya akan hilang untuk selamanya dan Chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu tak akan mengalir sebelum kau dapat membangunkan kedua naga dalan tubuhmu karena kekuatanmu akan tersegel bersaamanya"

"Chakra?" Tanya Lucifer tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah sumber kekuatan dari dunia yang akan kau tempati"

Lucifer mengagguk paham.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama -sama Lucifer, kita akan bertemu lagi tapi dengan waktu, suasana, dan dalam wujud yang berbeda"

Setelah itu keduanya melebur dalam kilauan cahaya bersiap menapaki takdir yang tercipta.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

 **Naruto Point Of View On**

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah warga Konoga Gakure dimana pusat pemerintahan Hi No Kuni umurku sekarang 10 tahun putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, aku tinggal bersama orang yang sudah ku anggap nenek dia bernama Senju Tsunade.

Aku tinggal bersama nenekku bukan berarti aku tak memiliki orang tua hanya saja keluargaku itu menitipkanku ke Tsunade-Baasan karena bisa dibilang aku adalah Aib karena aku tak memiliki kemampuan apapun, dan aku membenci mereka tapi bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang tuaku sebencinya aku pada mereka ataupun sebaliknya tapi rasa sayangku akan jauh lebih besar tapi walau begitu ada rasa kecewa dihatiku.

Aku juga memiliki sepasang adik kembar bernama Menna dan Yuki mereka 1 tahun dibawahku yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, aku dekat dengan Yuki dan aku menyayanginya, tapi satu hal yang membuatku marah pada Tousan dan Kaasan karena faktanya Adikku tidak tahu kalau aku adalah kakaknya karena memang penduduk sipil tak tahu kalau dirikuputra sang Yondaime.

 **Naruto Point Of View Off**

"Naru"

Naruto menoleh ternyata adalah Tsunade.

"Ada apa Baachan?"

Tsunade mengambil duduk disamping Naruto. "Ada yang ingin Baachan bicarakan"

"Memang apa yang ingin Baachan bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa kau ingin masuk keakademi?"

Naruto menunduk. "Tapi Baachan tahu aku tak memiliki kemampuan apapun lagipula untuk apa ini akan membuatku semakin terlihat tak berguna dihadapan mereka"

Tsunade tersenyum miris mengingat selama ini Naruto seperti dianak tirikan oleh Minato dan Kushina padahal ia anak kandung mereka.

"Tapi bisakah kau memikirkannya?"

Sambil menunduk akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan pikirkan Baachan"

Tsunade tersenyum mengacak surai pirang cucunya itu, Naruto adalah alasan kenapa dirinya masih bertahan di Konoha jika bukan karena Naruto saat ini ia sedang mengembara.

"Huft"

Sepeninggalan Tsunade Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas rasanya ia ragu untuk masuk ke Akademi walau sebenarnya ia masuk keakademi 2 sampai 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja"

Naruto melempar tubuhnya keranjang kemudian memejamkan mata bersiap menjelajahi alam mimpi.

 **[Mindscape]**

Tik!

Tik!

Kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka begitu indra pendengarannya menangkan dentingan tetesan air.

"Dimana aku?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kesegala penjuru kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat dua makhluk seperti kadal tapi bersayap berwarna merah dan putih yang sedang tertidur.

"Huaaaaa... Ada kadal raksasa"

Rupanya teriakan membahana Naruto membuat kedua makhluk itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

 **"Bisakah kau membangunkan kami tanpa berteriak dan siapa yang kau sebut kadal hah?"**

Naruto berjalan merangkak mundur ketika kedua makhluk itu mendirikan tubuh mereka.

"Si -siapa ka-kalian?" Tunjuk Naruto ketakutan.

Sang Naga merah tertawa. **"Tenang gaki kami disini ditugaskan untuk menjadi partnermu bukan membunuhmu jadi tenanglah lagipula ini dialam bawah sadarmu"**

"Ehhhhh... Alam bawah sadar?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

Kedua naga itu mengangguk. **"Ya, perkenalkan aku Vanishing Dragon kau bisa memanggilku Shiroi"** Ucap sang naga putih.

 **"Dan aku adalah Welsh Dragon kau bisa memanggilku Akka"**

Naruto mengangguk mengerti walau masih terbesit rasa takut.

"Jadi Shiroi-san Akka-san kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Shiroi menggeleng.

 **"Kami tak tahu mungkin ini sudah takdir"**

 **"Lagipula kami adalah partnermu jadi bisa dibilang kami adalah kekuatanmu sebenarnya"**

Naruto terkejut. "Kekuatanku yang sebenarnya? Kalian pasti bercanda bagaimana aku memiliki kekuatan kalau Chakra saja aku tak punya"

 **"Lihat tubuhmu"** Ucap Shiroi menunjuk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terkejut karena tubuhnya memancarkan Chakra namun anehnya berwarna ungu.

"Apa ini Chakra? Tapi kenapa berwarna ungu?"

 **"Itu adalah chakra spesial karena chakra itu tak akan terdeteksi oleh kemampuan sensorik"** Jelas Akka.

 **"Lagipula chakra itu setara dengan chakra para Bijuu"** Lanjut Shiroi.

Naruto tak menyangka jika kekuatan chakra ungu ini benar -benar luar biasa kemudian perbincangan mereka berlanjut menuju dasar -dasar penggunaan chakra ungu itu yang ternyata dapat membuat dirinya memanipulasi kelima elemen.

"Lalu sebenarnya kemampuan kalian sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Shiroi dan Akka.

 **"Kekuatan kami adalah Api merah Abadi dan Es Abadi, kekuatan kami setara dengan 4 makhluk dari 4 penjuru mata angin tapi masih satu tingkat dibawah Juubi no Kami"** Jawab Akka.

"Juubi no Kami? bukankah hanya sampai Kyuubi?"

Shiroi menyeringai. **"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu Gaki"**

Iris saphire itu menatap bingung. "Kalian begitu kuat tapi kenapa kalian memberikan kekuatan ini padaku?"

 **"Walau kami memberikannya tapi itu tidak semua sekaligus kau harus mengikuti tingkatan -tingkatan kekuatan, jika dilevelkan kemampuanmu sekarang masih Low Chunin"**

 **"Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat kekuatanku bukan hanya api merah abadi, aku juga memiliki kekuatan teleportasi cahaya"**

 **"Aku juga memiliki kemampuan es penyegel yang setara dengan Segel Bulan dengan kemampuanku kau bisa menjadi master Fuinjutsu"**

Naruto terharu tanpa sadar likuid menetes. "Arigatou aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi orang yang kusayang"

 **"Sekarang kembalilah sepertinya wanita pirang itu sedang berusaha membangunkanmu, dan ingat belum saatnya kau menunjukka kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya jadi jika ingin berlatih kau harus menyembunyikan diri"** Ucap Akka.

 **"Jikalaupun ada yang tahu pastikan mereka adalah orang yang dapat kau percaya karena akan sangat berbaya jika ada yang mengetahui tekanan kekuatan ini"**

Naruto mengangguk.

 **[Real World]**

"Uaghhhh..." Naruto langsung gelagapan karena Tsunade menyiram kepalanya dengam air.

"Kenapa Baachan menyiramku?" Ucap Naruto tak terima menatap tajam neneknya.

Tsunade balik menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah? aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu sejak setengah jam yang lalu"

Nyali Naruto langsung menciut ketika sang nenek berteriak penuh amarah padanya.

"Go -gomenne" Naruto menunduk kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya mendongak senangat.

"Aku ingin masuk ke Akademi Baachan?"

"Ehhh..."

'Secepat itu dia berubah pikiran?' Pikir Tsunade.

"Kenapa Baachan malah melamun?"

Tsunade buru -buru menggeleng. "Bukan, hanya saja agak aneh kau berubah pikiran secepat itu"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Tousan dan Kaasan aku bukan Aib seperti yang mereka pikirkan dan aku juga ingin membuktikan pada Konoha bahwa aku layak menjadi bagian desa ini"

Tsunade tersenyum, ia bahagia karena cucunya memiliki semangat lagi dan ia bersumpah akan menjaga semangat ini.

'Kau lihat Minato Kushina putramu benar -benar berhati besar kuharap kalian sadar sebelum kalian kehilangan Naruto'

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Untuk pertama kali Naruto menapakkan kakinya di Akademi tak menyangka akan seramai ini.

"Naruto"

Naruto menoleh ternyata adalah Iruka. "Ada apa Iruka-nii?"

"Aku dengar dari Tsunade-sama kau akan masuk akademi hari ini?"

Naruto mengangguk tenang.

"Benar, lalu apa Iruka-nii tahu dimana kelasku?"

Iruka tersenyum. "Kau beruntung karena kau berada dikelasku"

Naruto membalas senyuman iruka dengan serupa kemudian mengikuti langkah Iruka yang membawanya kemana keberadaan kelasnya.

"Ohayou Minna kita dapat murid baru"

Naruto masuk sontak dua pasang mata disana terkejut yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Menma.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu kalian semua" Ucap Naruto datar.

Iruka menghela. "Baik kau bisa duduk di samping Menma"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menuju ketempat duduk yang dimaksud.

"Aku senang kau masuk akademi Dobe"

Naruto menengok sesaat. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana Baachan jika sudah berkemaunan"

"Kukira kau membujuk kedua orang tuamu"

Senyum Naruto lenyap, Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang tahu ia putra Yondaime . "Aku tak perlu melakukan itu lagipula aku sudah bahagia tinggal bersama Baachan walau ia orang yang keras"

Sasuke meringis membayangkan nasib sahabatnya ini berada diasuhan Senju Tsunade tapi menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada diacuhkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Oy Dobe, bukan aku mengejek atau apa tapi apa kau sudah yakin?" Tanya Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Naruto.

"Jika aku tidak siap maka aku tidak akan duduk disini" Sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang berambut merah darah dua meja didepannya.

'Namikaze Menma dan Naamikaze Yuki' Pikir Naruto, jujur ia sedih karena faktanya warga Konoha tak tahu kalau dirinya Yondaime karena itu menjadi Rahasia kalangan atas dan tak pernah menanyakan kenapa ia memakai marga Uzumaki.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pelajarannya" Ucapan Iruka membuat ketiganya fokus kearah papan tulis walau ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti pelajaran tapi jangan pernah remehkan kecerdasan seorang Namikaze.

Hari sudah menunjukkan petang tapi Naruto masih berada dikedalaman hutan hari ini ia mempelajari jutsu ringan walau hanya Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, dan Chakra Control yang ia pelajari dari Scroll di Akademi tadi tapi ia puas dengan kerjanya hari ini.

 **"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keunggulan Chakra Ungu itu ketimbaang Chakra biasa?"**

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau benar Akka-san bahkan hanya dalam beberapa kali percobaan saja aku sudah dapat membuat 10 Kage Bunshin"

 **"Itu masih belum seberapa Gaki, saat Chakra Controlmu sudah baik kau harus mempelajari tentang Jutsu elemen tapi aku sarankan untuk mempelajari jutsu yang situasional"**

"Aku mengerti Akka-san Shiroi-san jangan memperlakukanku seperti bayi"

Kedua naga itu hanya tertawa mendengar rajukan dari Naruto.

"Tertawalah sepuas kalian aku mau pulang"

Naruto beranjak ingin pulang tapi diperjalanan ia melihat Sasuke tengah termenung dipinggir sungai dengan raut muka sedih.

"Yo Teme, ada apa denganmu kau nampak sedih? memikirkan Itachi-nii lagi?"

Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto sesaat. "Tanpa aku harus menjelaskan kau pasti sudah tahu Dobe"

"Ia tak akan melakukan tanpa alasan Teme, aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua bukankah sebelum peristiwa itu klan Uchiha mengadakkan pertermuan besar -besaran?"

Sasuke menngangguk. "Kau benar, lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Dasar Teme, pasti ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan itu kau harus mencari tahu apa isi dari rapat itu bisa saja itu menjadi petunjuk"

"Kau benar, aku harus mencarinya terimakasih Dobe" Ucap Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto.

'Dasar, selalu saja meninggalkanku' Pikir Naruto kemudian berdiri bersiap pulang.

Naruto ikut berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk segera pulang kerumah jika tidak ingin Tsunade memarahinya.

"Darimana saja kau Gaki? Ini sudah jam 7 malam kenapa baru kembali?"

Benar saja dugaan Naruto sesampainya dirumah ia langsung disemprot oleh Tsunade.

"Tadi a-aku habis ja-jalan -jalan tebayou" Jawab Naruto gugup.

Tsunade nampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto dan memandangnya lekat -lekat.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya atau aku akan memukulmu" Keringat seukuran butir jagung menetes dari pelipis Naruto.

"1..."

"2..."

"Ti-..."

"Baik Baachan aku jujur tadi aku sedang berlatih Kagebunshin, Kawarimi, dan Chakra Control di hutan" Ucap Naruto cepat sambil menutup kepalanya.

Tsunade menatap Naruto bingung. "Berlatih? Tunggu dulu apa kau sudah memiliki Chakra?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu karena tatapan Tsunade benar -benar mengintimidasinya.

"Coba perlihatkan"

Naruto berkonsentrasi kemudian chakra ungu keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Tsunade dibuat terkejut karenanya.

"Kenapa Chakramu berwarna ungu?" Tanya Tsuande heran.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kemarin keluar begitu saja" Naruto merasa belum saatnya ia menceritakan keberadaan kedua naga itu pada Tsunade.

"Aku akan mengambil sample chakramu kemudian menelitinya dan kurasa Minato dan Kushina akan senang mndengar kabar ini"

Tsunade senang karena dengan ini cucunya tak akan lagi diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan beritahu mereka" Ucap Naruto dasar.

Tsunade menautkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka mengakuiku hanya karena aku memiliki Chakra lagipula aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang jadi itu tak perlu"

Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kekamarnya.

'Rasa kekecewaan yang besar lebih buruk daripada rasa benci yang berkubang' Batin Tsunade miris menatap cucunya.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Blaaaar!

Naruto menatap bekas ledakan itu dengan senyun menghias wajahnya, sudah dua minggu ini ia berlatih keras.

 **"Hebat Naruto, kau sudah dapat menguasai beberapa jutsu A-Rank"** Puji Shiroi pada Naruto.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... tapi ini masih belum cukup aku harus lebih kuat lagi agar keberadaanku diakui"

 **"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri"**

"Aku tak memaksakan diri Akka-san, tapi apakah aku belum siap mempelajari kekuatan kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Siap atau tidaknya bukan kami yang menentukkan Naruto tapi tubuhmu, jika kau sudah siap maka tubuhmu akan menunjukkan tanda -tanda"** Balas Akka.

"Tanda -tanda?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

 **"Ya, Tubuhmu akan merespon sendiri kekuatan kami jadi hanya waktu yang akan menentukkan"** Jelas Shiroi.

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat. "Lebih baik aku berlatih lagi"

Dengan sigap Naruto membuat Hand Seal.

 **[Katoon : Goryuuka no jutsu]**

Sebuah naga api muncul kemudian menghantam tanah didepannya menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Huh... Chakra Controlku masih sangat buruk chakra yang ku keluarkan jauh dari hasil serangan tersebut"

 **"Kau mintalah pada Baachanmu itu untuk mengajarimu Chakra Control aku merasakan Chakra Controlnya mendekati sempurna dengan kapasitas Chakra yang cukup besar"**

"Kau benar Shiroi, setelah ini aku akan meminta bantuan Baachan untuk melatih Chakra Control"

 **"Tapi hati -hati saat menggunakan Chakra itu terlalu berlebihan"**

Naruto mengrenyit mendengar ucapan Shiroi. **"Dengan tubuhmu sekarang sangat berbahaya mengonsumsi chakramu itu dalam kapasitas besar karena akan membuat tubuhmu mengalami komplikasi"**

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi seperti itu, aku mengerti"

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Mata Tsunade menatap Naruto ragu sepertinya tadi ia salah dengar.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu Naru?"

"Aku ingin berlatih Chakra Control pada Baachan, memang ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto santai.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau ingin mendalami Chakra Control"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Baachan dengan komposisi Chakraku sekarang setiap aku mengeluarkan jutsu Chakra yang dikeluarkan terlalu Over hingga membuat staminaku cepat terkuras"

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti kemmarin ia sudah meneliti Chakra Naruto dan hasilnya mengejutkan karena Chakra ungu itu setara dengan Chakra Bijuu yang diberikan pada Jinchurikinya dan memikiki peredaran chakra yang sangat cepat, apabila pengguna tak kuat menahannya bisa saja terjadi komplikasi pada organ dalam.

"Dengan senang hati Baachan aku membantumu tapi kau akan melewati penyiksaan dunia"

Gluk!

Naruto meneguk ludah berat. "A-ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu Baachan"

"Pelatihan Chakra Control paling tidak memerlukan pelatihan selama satu tahun, apa kau siap?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat karena ia semakin dekat untuk membuktikan pikiran naif kedua orang tuanya itu salah, seberat apapun ia akan melaluinya.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Trak!

Lagi -lagi Naruto mendapat pukulan rotan dikepalanya dari Tsunade karena konsentrasinya selalu pecaah.

"Kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi Gaki fokuskan dirimu pada aliran Chakra" Geram Tsunade.

Naruto dengan berat mengangguk kemudian memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi kembali.

'Ia lebih cepat menguasai Chakra Control dariada yang aku duga"

"Ohooook"

Tsunade langsung terbelalak panik kala Naruto tiba -tiba muntah darah, dengan cekatan ia mengalirkan energi penyembuh pada Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Gaki?" Tanya Tsunade cemas.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak apa hanya tak menyangka saja kekuatan Chakra itu begitu besar"

 **"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri chakra itu tubuhmu masih belum mampu menahannya"**

Naruto mengangguk pelan menanggapi sebuah suara yang terngiang dikepalanya.

"Apa sudah baikan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sudah baikkan hanya sedikit nyeri saja"

"Huft... kau membuatku cemas saja Gaki, latiha hari ini sudah cukup lebih baik kau istirahat agar besok kau bisa segar bugar lagi"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Tsunade berjalan menuju kekediaman Senju lagipula hari sudah sore sebentar lagi waktu makan malam.

"Hey Gaki boleh aku bertanya?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Tsunade. "Tentu saja"

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang mendiami tubuhmu dari auranya mereka bertentangan"

Mata Naruto membole terkejut tak mengerti kenapa Tsunade tahu tentang hal ini.

"Bagaimana Baachan tahu?"

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu tapi aku merahasiakan ini dari semuanya ternasuk Minato dan Kushina, aku mengetahui ini karena bagaimanapun juga ada darah seorang Uzumaki Mito yang mengalir didarahku dan aku dapat merasakan aura sesuatu walau tidak dapat dideteksi oleh ninja type sensorik..."

Tsunade mengambil nafas sesaat. "... Dulu mereka masih tertidur tapi sepertinya mereka sekarang sudah bangun"

Naruto menghela jadi selama ini ia sia -sia membohongi Baachannya karena Tsunade bahkan sudah menyadari sebelum dirinya, dan melupakan fakta bahwa seorang Senju Tsunade adalah cucu Uzumaki Mito.

'Bagaimana menurut kalian Akka Shiroi apa aku harus menceritakan pasal kalian pada Tsunade-Baachan?' Pikir Naruto berbicara pada Akka dan Shiroi.

 **"Aku pikir tak apa Naruto, selama orang itu bisa kau percayai tak masalah menceritakan keberadaan kami, bukan seperti itu Shiroi?"**

 **"Benar Akka"** Sahut Shiroi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Huh... mereka naga Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon perwujudan dari Api merah abadi dan kesejatian Es"

Tsunade menatap Naruto lekat. "Apa mereka membantumu atau sebaliknya?"

"Mereka membantuku, mereka sangat baik padaku, soal kekuatan mereka sendiri aku belum tahu karena aku sendiri belum mencobanya tapi mereka billang jika mereka dalam kekuatan penuh mereka dapat setara dengan makhluk 4 arah"

"Apa? tak kusangka kekuatan kedua naga itu dapat menyamai keempat hewan legenda itu" Ucap Tsunade terkejut, tak habis pikir dengan makhluk yang mendiami tubuh Naruto.

"Aku sendiri tak menyangka, tapi aku mohon jangan ceritakan keberadaan mereka pada siapapun karena ini belum waktunya"

Tsunade mengangguk paham. "Tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakan ini"

"Arigatou Baachan"

Tsunade tersenyum didalan perjalanan tak henti -hentinya ia tersenyum, tiba -tiba ia ingat ramalam Jiraiya dan ia yakin Naruto adalah orang yang dimaksud.

'Minato Kushina aku yakin suatu saat kalian akan menyesal menelantarkan Naruto, tapi aku harap kalian sadar sebelum terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan'

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Fic ini adalah fic pengganti The Miracle of Love yang chapter besok tamat... gak banyak pesan cuma RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : Naruto X**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Lucifer itu dulu kini namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kematian dirinya didunia lain membuat takdir baru tercipta untuk dirinya agar menapaki dunia baru, bersama kedua Heavenly Dragon mampukah ia menjalani takdirnya?

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 2 : Sun and The Flower ~XXX~**

Sudah sebulan lamanya ia belajar Chakra Control pada neneknya bisa dibilang kemajuan dirinya sangat pesat, ia sudah dapat memanipulasi lima elemen tapi sampai saat ini masih sampai A-Rank ia belum bisa menguasai S-Rank, seni melempar Shuriken dan Kunai sudah ia pelajari dengan baik.

"Hari ini aku mendapat pelajaran Taijutsu, sepertinya menarik kalau aku juga mempelajari Taijutsu" Gumam Naruto.

Plak!

Sebuah suara tamparan keras membuat dirinya mengalihkan perhatian kesumber suara tepat dibawah sebuah pohon ia melihat 3 orang pemuda Genin sedang mengukung seorang gadis yang tengah menangis dengan rambut dijambak oleh salah satu Genin.

'Are, bukankah itu Sakura-chan?' Pikir Naruto melihat gadis itu.

Sakura sesunggukan sudah beberapa lama ia disiksa oleh ketigga Genin ini dan entah berapa kali ia ditampar, suaranya sudah hilang hanya sekedar untuk beteriak apalagi ini jauh dari pemukiman.

"Hahaha gadis jelek, berdahi lebar, berambut aneh, dan lemah sepertimu tak akan pernah bisa menjadi ninja"

"Hiks... Ku -kumohon le Hiks... paskan a-aku" Ucap Sakura sesunggukan.

"Lepaskan?" Ucapnya memegang dagu Sakura.

"... Dalam mimpimu"

Genin itu berniat menampar Pipi Sakura lagi tapi tiba -tiba sebuah tangan menahan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Lepaskan dia"

Genin itu terkejut karena perasaan tidak ada orang tadi. "Cih satu sampah lagi muncul, kau kira bisa apa hah?"

Mendengar ucapan sombong itu membuat Naruto geram. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Naruto mempererat cengkraman tangannya.

"Arghhhhh... Panas" Teriak Genin tadi karena meraskan panas dipergelangan tangannya bahkan sampai mengepul asap.

Brak!

Naruto mendorong kasar Genin tadi hingga terjatuh tersungkur memperlihatkan tangannya yang gosong.

"Pergi dari sini atau kalian akan mendapat hal yang lebih panas daripada ini" Ucap Naruto marah tanpa sadar api menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat ketiga Genin itu lari tunggang langkang.

"Sakura-chan kau tak ap-..." Naruto tak menyelsaikan kalimatnya karena tiba -tiba saja Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... hey bangun"

Naruto panik karena Sakura pingsan dan dengan cekatan ia menggedong Sakura bridall Style, hanya satu tujuannya yaitu rumah sakit.

Lima belas menit Naruto duduk dengan tak tenang menanti kabar Sakura.

 **"Hey Gaki apa kau sadar telah menggunakan kekuatanku tadi?"**

Suara Akka tiba -tiba terngiang dikepalanya kemudian ia baru tersadar ia tadi berteleport dan membakar tangan Genin tadi.

"Aku baru menyadarinya" Naruto menepuk dahinya.

Akka mendengus. **"Kurasa kau sudah siap menggunakan kekuatan kami"**

"Benarkah?"

Komunikasi mereka harus terhenti saat Tsunade keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Baachan?" Tanya Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ia tak apa, ia hanya mengalami depresi ringan mungkin sepuluh menit lagi ia akan sadar"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku menjenguknya Baachan?" Tanya bocah sepuluh tahun itu.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan dibangunkan ia butuh istirahat" Naruto mengangguk paham akan larangan Tsunade.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Sudah sepuluh menit Naruto menunggui Sakura tapi belum ada tanda -tanda Sakura akan bangun, matanya dengan jelas menatap pipi Sakura yang bengkak karena beberapa kali ditampar oleh ketiga Genin itu.

"Enghhh..." Sebuah lenguhan feminim terdengar.

"Dimana aku?"

Sakura melihat sekeliling dan berusaha untuk bangkit namun dengan sigap menahannya agar kembali berbaring kembali.

"Sssst... kau masih lemah lebih baik istirahat dulu Sakura-chan"

Sakura mendongak ia menatap Naruto sesaat kemudian menunduk membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau menunduk?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa, aku adalah salah satu orang yang mengejekmu tapi kenapa kau menolongku?"

Naruto tersenyum walau ia masih kecil ia tahu ekspresi apa orang yang mengejeknya.

"Karena aku tahu kau mengejekku hanya ingin mendapat teman" Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena menolongku, aku kini sadar yang mereka katakan benar aku jelek, berdahi lebar, berambut aneh ini, dan lemah"

"Itu tidak benar Dattebayou"

"Kau tidak jelek justru cantik, dahimu memang lebar tapi itulah yang membuatmu istimewa, rambutmu tidak aneh justru indah seperti bunga Sakura, dan kau tidak lemah kau justru kuat tapi kau belum mengasahnya"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari, senyum yang ia perlihatkan pada Tsunade dan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura sendiri menatap Naruto tak percaya dengan pipi memerah.

"Kau pasti bercanda?" Sakura berasumsi Naruto hanya berusaha menghiburnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura serius. "Aku tidak bercanda Sakura-chan, yang aku katakan serius tapi kembali padamu kau mau percaya atau tidak kembali padamu"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas seolah ingin meledak.

"Maaf karena tak mempercayaimu dan terimakasih karena mau menolongku" Ucap Sakura gugup.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sama -sama Sakura-chan"

"Anoo... maukah kau berteman dengaku?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Senyun lebar terbingkai diwajahnya kala Sakura bertanya. "Tentu saja Sakura-chan"

"Ehmmm... apa kau ingin kuat Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja aku ingin kuat"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bersamaku berlatih dibawah bimbingan Tsunade-Baachan"

Mata Sakura membola. "Maksudmu Senju Tsunade yang merupakan ninja medis terbaik itu?"

Naruto mengangguk membuat Sakura memekik kegirangan tanpa sadar ia bangkit dan memeluk Naruto menghiraukan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun terlewat kini Naruto sudah menjadi Shinobi yang tangguh namun tanpa ada yang tahu kecuali Tsunade, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang notabennya adalah Guru dan rekannya.

"Besok adalah ujian kelulusan apa yang akan kau lakukan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Hanya sekedar lulus tak perduli aku menjadi Dead Last"

Sakura mengrenyit merasa tak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ayolah Naru, kau bisa saja menjadi Rokie of The Years tahun ini"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Hmmm... entah mengapa aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresi Yondaime saat Menma ataupun Yuki menjadi ROTY tahun ini"

"Kau ingin menjadikan Menma yang selalu membullymu itu menjadi ROTY? aku tak habis pikir denganmu Dobe" Sasuke mendecih disaat semua orang ingin terlihat kuat tapi justru Naruto ingin terlihat lemah.

"Ayolah Teme, ukuran seorang Shinobi tak diukur dia menjadi ROTY atau bukan kan?"

"Lagipula aku juga ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Yuki-chan mengungguli Menma walau sepertinya sulit"

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk mengerti betapa sayangnya sahabatnya ini pada adik perempuannya itu walau Yuk tak tahu kalau Naruto adalah kakaknya.

"Jadi aku mohon jangan mengeluarkan kemampuan kalian secara penuh, terlebih aku ingin melihat bagaimana tanggapan mereka"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk paham, ketiganya tak menyadari dari kejauhan ada mata sipit yang mengawasi mereka.

"Aku percaya mereka akan menjadi Legenda Sannin generasi sekarang" Gumamnya.

Hari ujian telah tiba semua siswa sudah melakukaan ujian seperti yang diperintahkan, banyak siswa yang bersorai karena kelulusan mereka terutama keluarga Hokage karenna kedua anak mereka menjadi urutan 1 dan 2 disusul oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, sedangkan Naruto seperti rencana menjadi Dead Last.

"Baiklah aku akan membacakan susunan team"

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" Ketiganya saling berpandangan bingung merasa ada yanh aneh karena mereka bisa satu kelompok.

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino dengan pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka dan Akimichi Chouji dengan pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma"

"Team 11 Namikaze Menma, Namikaze Yuki, dan Shimura Sai dengan pembimbing Tenzou Yamato"

Setelah team diumumkan para kelompok harus menunggu pembimbing mereka dan yang terakhir adalah team 7 yang menunggu pembimbing mereka.

"Aku bersumpah aku membunuh Sensei saat Survival test nanti" Sakura sangat geram karena sudah menunggu hampir dua jam.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tapi lebih dari itu kenapa kita bisa satu kelompok ya?"

Sakura menggeleng berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak berpikir. "Bukankah yang menentukkan kelompok adalah Sandaime Hokage? pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini"

"Mungkin saja" Balas keduanya.

Sret!

"Konichiwa Minna"

Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu tepat berdiri Jounin bermasker yang mereka kenal sebagai Sensei mereka.

"Kau telat Sensei" Ucap Sakura berat dengan menaikkan intensitass Chakranya.

'Tekanan kekuatannya cukup besar' Batin Kakashi.

"Hentikan Sakura-chan, simpan tenaga untuk besok" Sakura sontak normal kembali karena interupsi dari Naruto.

"Yare yare, aku akan menunggu kalian diatap akademi kita akan melakukan sesi pertama"

Boft!

Setelah berucap Kakashi menghilang dari tempatnya membuat Sakura lagi -lagi harus menahan amarah.

"Yare Yare, kalian sampai juga, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari nama, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, kebiasaan , dan impian kalian"

"Kakashi-sensei, mengapai tidak kau duluan saja?" Ujar Sakura yang masih kesal pasal tadi.

"Hm... Baiklah, Namaku Kakashi Hatake, Kesukaanku adalah tidak ada, yg tidak aku sukai hmmm….mungkin tidak ada juga, hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu, kalau cita-cita masih belum terfikirkan" Ujar Kakashi membuat ketiga muridnya sweatdrop.

'Dia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja' batin semuanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Kesukaanku membaca buku medis, yang tak kusuka menunggu, Hobiku berlatih, Cita-citaku menjadi Shinobi hebat seperti Tsunade-sama" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Selanjutnya kau Uchiha"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaanku berlatih, yang tidak aku sukai menunggu, hobiku menenangkan diri, ambisiku mengejar seseorang"

"Selanjutnya kau pirang"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kesukaanku berlatih, yang tidak aku sukai penindasan, hobiku makan ramen, cita-citaku menjadi hokage yg melebihi pendahuluku" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, Besok akan diadakan test"

"Survival test?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya akan aku adakan Survival test untuk menguji ketahanan kalian, dan kalian tidak boleh sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa besok jaa..." Kakashi menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Besok kita kalahkan Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura dan Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai.

"Apa kau serius Dobe?" Hanya anggukan yang didapat oleh Sasuke.

Tiba -tiba aura disekitar mereka terasa sedingin musim dingin padahal cuaca sedang terik, dan bisa dipastikan ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tertarik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura cemas, ia tahu benar Naruto memiliki sifat ceroboh.

Naruto menyeringai. "Hanya ingin menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan"

Sasuke mengerti sepertinya mereka akan sedikit serius besok, sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan hal ini.

'Apa kau puas sekarang Akka Shiroi?' Pikir Naruto dan ia tahu kedua naga itu tengah menyeringai.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Team 7 tengah berkumpul dengan sang Sensei berada didepan mereka, sebentar lagi Survival test akan dimulai.

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku, kalian bisa melakukan apapun menggunakaan jutsu maupun kunai dan salah satu dari kalian yang tak mendapat Lonceng akan kembali ke akademi"

Ketiganya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah survival test dimulai"

Ketiganya tak bergeming dari tempat yang membuat Kakashi menatap mereka heran.

"Kenapa kalian tak bersembunyi?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mendecih. "Tak ada peraturan saat survival test harus bersembunyi, ayo" Seru Naruto.

Slap!

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan tiba -tiba muncul dibelakang Kakashi dengam sebuah pukulan.

Blaaaar!

Kakashi melompat. "Akan sangat buruk jika terkena itu"

Wush!

Insting Kakashi mengatakan ia harus menengok keatas dan benar saja Sakura sudah siap dengan tendangan tumit.

Bluaaaar!

Tendangan itu mengenai tanah yang seketika itu hancur.

'Tsk, kenapa kemampuan mereka tidak ada saat laporan genin yang lulus tahun ini'

"Kau tidak bisa selalu menghindar Sensei"

Kakashi menengok kini ia tengah dikepung ketiganya dari tiga arah.

 **[Fuuton : Daittopa]**

 **[Katoon : Ryuuka no jutsu]**

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu]**

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura kini mengeeluarkan kombo mereka dengan Kakashi sebagai target utama.

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta kala ketiga serangan itu berbenturan membuat asap membumbung tinggi keangkasa.

"Dia berhasil lolos" Ucap Sasuke yang tengah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Kita coba ini"

Gumam Naruto kemudian menggunakan kekuatan Shiroi untuk merendahkan suhu disekitar mereka sampai dibawah titik terendah.

'Sial kenapa rasanya ingin membeku' Pikir Kakashi tak mengira suhu akan menurun serendah ini.

Kakashi menatap Naruto tak percaya yang kini semakin menurunkan suhu udara terlihat dari daun pohon yang sudah membeku.

"Inikah anak yang tak memiliki kemampuan itu? jangan bercanda ia bisa membuat Konoha mengalami musim dingin selamanya" Gumam Kakashi yang mulai menggigil, bila saja ia buka Jounin dipastika ia sudah mati membeku.

"Sasuke arah jam 3" Seru Sakura yang kini tahu posisi Kakashi setelah beberapa saat melakukan sensorik.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian membentuk Handseal.

 **[Katoon : Gouka Meikakyu]**

Sebuah terjangan ombak api tinggi menuju kearah Kakashi yang tengah bersembunyi tapi sayangnya kakinya terasa membeku sekedar hanya untuk bergerak.

'Sial' Batin Kakashi terpaksa membuka mata kirinya tak menyangka ia akan menggunakan jutsu itu hanya untuk ini.

 **[Kamui]**

Jutsu api milik Sasuke tersedot kedalam lubang Vortex hingha habis tak tersisa.

Sring!

Kakashi muncul didepan ketiganya dengan Sharingan dimata kirinya yang sudah aktif, udara kembali normal akibat jutsu Sasuke tadi.

"Tak kusangka kalian bisa mendesakku" Ucap Kakashi bangga.

Naruto tersenyum. "Terimakasih Sensei, tapi ini masih belum dimulai"

Wush!

Tekanan terasa berat dari tubuh Naruto sepertinya ia akan sedikit serius.

"Sakura Sasuke kita gunakan Kombo 2"

Keduanya mengangguk dan mempersiapkan jutsu masing -masing dan tampak Chakra intensitas besar terkumpul ditangan kanan Sakura.

Sring!

 **[Rasengan]**

Kakashi terlambat menyadari Naruto yang sudah berteleport diatasnya dengan sebuah Rasengan berwarna ungu tapi walau terlambat ia bisa sedikit mengantisipasi.

 **[Raikiri]**

Blaaaar!

Dua serangan itu berbenturan hingga membuat ledakan enrgi yang cukup besar.

Sring!

"Apa" Mata Kakashi terbelalak karena tiba -tiba posisi Naruto bertukar dengan Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan tinju apinya.

 **[Hiken]**

Bluaaaar!

Tubuh Kakashi meluncur jauh menabrak barikade pohon hingga menabrak batu besar.

"Ugh... "Desis Kakashi menahan sakit tapi sebuah bayangan melintas didepannya sontak saja ia menengok keatas.

"Rasakan ini Shannaroooo"

Sakura sudah siap dengan Echanted Strenghtnya melayang diatas Kakashi.

Blaaaaar!

Kakashi menatap patah -patah kesamping dimana batu besar itu hancur berkeping -keping.

Tak!

Sakura mengambil lonceng di pinggul Kakashi yang hanya menatap diam. "Kami menang Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura beranjak kemudian mendekati dua rekan kelompoknya kemudian saling bertukar tinju, Kakashi menatap mereka tersenyum kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Tep!

Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku diatas pohon tiba -tiba mendapat kilasan memori tentang pertarungan Chi Bunshinnya tadi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sandaime-sama mengatakan mereka The Next Sannin"

Kakashi tersenyum tanpa ia harus mengajari team yang akan dibimbingnya sudah memiliki kerja sama yang sangat bagus dengan Naruto sebagai intinya.

Sring!

"Kalian Lulus!"

"Huaaaa"

Ketiganya terkejut karena tiba -tiba Kakashi datang dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah ketiganya.

"Se -Sensei bagaimana kau nampak terlihat bersih sekali?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Karena yang kalian hadapi hanya chi bunshinku, tapi aku bangga dengan kalian karena bisa memaksa bunshinku menggunakan Kamui"

Naruto dan Sasuke menepuk dahi mereka, padahal mereka memiliki kemampuan sensor yang tak kalah dari Sakura namun sialnya mereka tak menyadari tadi adalah Chi Bunshin.

"Kemampuan sensor kalian sangat hebat hanya saja aku mengombinasikan Kage Bunshin dan Chi Bunshin yang membuatnya tak terlacak oleh ninja type sensor walau Bunshin itu hanya memiliki 25% kekuatan saja" Jelas Kakashi seolah tahu kebingungan muridnya.

"Kakashi-sensei memang luar biasa, tak salah jika musuh -musuhnya memberikan gelar The Copy Ninja"

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya canggung tak mengira muridnya akan tahu julukannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu ada satu pertanyaan, kenapa dalam laporan lulusan kalian kemampuan kalian setara dengan High Chunin?"

Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan sepertinya Naruto yang harus menjelaskan terlihat karena ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Karena aku sudah mengatakan kemampuaan tak diukur karena dia menjad ROTY, jika kami mau kami dapat menjadi ROTY dengan mudah tapi kami tak melakukan itu" Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi menurut laporan dari Hokage-sama kau tak memiliki kemampuan apapun bukan?

Naruto mendecih tak suka mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Dia hanya menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya saja tak pernah melihat isi didalamnya"

"Kenapa kau menyebut 'dia' bukan Tousan?" Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti karena yang ia tahu Naruto adalah putra sulung mereka.

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Tousan? sepertinya itu tak berlaku lagi Sensei, kau pasti tak tahu bahwa warga Konoha tak mengetahuiku bahwa aku adalah putranya Yondaime karena para tetua merahasiakannya dan sedari kecil aku dibesarkan oleh Tsunade-baachan"

Naruto menatap Kakashi. "Tapi wajar saja karena Kakashi-sensei baru lepas dari kesatuan Anbu"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, bukankah kehamilan Kushina-sama waktu itu sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh Konoha tapi kenapa mereka tak menyadari kau adalah putra Yondaime?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tsunade-Baachan pernah bilang, sebagai Hokage dengan mudah ia bisa menghapus sebuaah kejadian tanpa ada satupun yang menyadarinya"

"Ayo Sakura-chan Sasuke kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan terserah Kakashi-sensei ingin melaporkan ini pada Yondaime Hokage atau tidak"

Setelah menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya Naruto bersama kedua sahabatnya menjauh dari Training Ground meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpaku tak percaya.

'Benarkah kau melakukan ini Sensei? menghapus ingatan warga desa tentang masalah ini?'

Ia tahu sang Sensei dapat membuat apa yang terjadi seolah -olah hanya mimpi seperti apa yang dia lakukan dulu di Rouran.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Minato dan Hiruzen kini sudah menerima analis semua kelompok yang baru saja lulus namun masih kurang satu Jounin pembimbing yang belum melapor yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

"Dimana Kakashi? Semuanya sudah melapor kecuali dia, apa ia akan menggagalkan muridnya tahun ini?" Tanya Minato.

Hiruzen tersenyum. "Kita tunggu saja, aku yakin akan ada perubahan tahun ini"

Sring!

Sosok Kakashi kini sudah muncul didepan para Hokage dengan menggaruk tengkuk gugup.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya Hokage-sama, tadi team 7 cukup menghambat"

"Baiklah berikan laporanmu tentang team 7"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Mereka tidak terlalu pamer banyak jutsu tapi kerja sama mereka benar -benar hebat dengan Naruto sebagai otaknya bahkan membuatku sedikit terdesak"

Kakashi sudah memutuskan ia akan menyembunyikan kekuatan anak didiknya, lagipula ia merasa jika ia memberitahukan kemampuan Naruto bisa saja ia akan dijadikan senjata desa, dan ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Kurasa mereka cukup berpotensi" Ucap Minato.

Kakashi menarik nafas. "Sebuah kelompok tak akan kuat hanya karena mereka memiliki kekuatan tapi sebuah kelompok akan sangat kuat jika mereka bekerja sama"

Hiruzen menatap dalam Kakashi sepertinya ia merasa ada ganjil dalam laporan Kakashi.

Minato mengangguk. "Laporanmu sudah cukup kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat karena ada yang aneh dengan Yondaime ini, ia tak menanyakan Naruto? ini justru menjurus ke tidak kenalan daripada diacuhkan.

"Hai Hok-..."

"Tunggu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Sela Hiruzen yang mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi.

Kini keduanya sudah berada diatas petung Hokage, Kakashi merasa Hiruzen ingin membicarakan team 7 padanya.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan yang sesungguhnya Kakashi? kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Jika anda bertanya seperti apa Uzumaki Naruto maka aku akan menjawab aku tak tahu sebenarnya dia dan kemampuannya"

Hiruzen mengrenyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatannya sesuatu yang tak bisa dideskripsikan, ia jika mau bisa membekukan Konoha selamanya, masih terngiang dikepalaku saat pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku membeku"

"Apa? bagaimana bisa, aku tahu ia memiliki Chakra tapu Kekkei Genkai Hyoton? itu belum ada dalam sejarah Konoha"

"Aku tak tahu Hokage-sama tapi aku rasa ia tak ingin aku memberitahukan kemampuannya pada Minato-sensei"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Jadi itu alasanmu berbohong?"

"Ya, dan aku juga ingin bertanya apa perkataan Naruto bahwa Minato-sensei membuat penduduk desa melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah anak Yondaime itu benar?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sang Veteran Hokage mengangguk. "Kau benar Kakashi, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh"

"Apa maksud anda Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Minato dan Kushina, sikap mereka bukan seperti mengacuhkan tapi justru seperti tidak mengenal" Jawab Hiruzen.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi ada yang aneh Sandaime-sama, aku baru mengingat tentang pertama kalinya Naruto tinggal bersama Tsunade-sama"

Hiruzen menautkan alis tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Kakashi?"

"Saat itu anda, saya, Tsunade sama sedang berkunjung ke Takigakure untuk menyelsaikan masalah wabah penyakit, tapi setelah pulang dari misi itu aku merasakan ada perubahan signifikan di Konoha"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Kau benar, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya setelah 13 tahun berlalu"

"Dan aku baru menyadari setelah ucapa. Naruto tadi bahwa yang tahu Naruto putra Minato-sensei adalah penduduk dalam rentang waktu satu minggu sejak kelahiran Naruto tak berada didesa karena Tenzou juga tahu sedangkan Anbu pendambing Yondaime justru tidak tahu"

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Kita akan mengadakan pembicaraan tentang ini pada Tsunade dan Tenzou pastikan tak ada yang mengetuinya termasuk Minato dan Kushina.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan makhluk yang mendiami tubuh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?"

"Tanpa sengaja saat aku mennggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan aku merasakan ada suatu getaran didalam tubuh Naruto yang melebihi Kyuubi walau kemampuan Sensorku tak dapat melihatnya"

Setelah Kakashi menuntaskan kalimatnya sontak saja Hiruzen terkejut tak menyangka Naruto memiliki rahasia begitu besar.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Wahahaha akhirnya misteri bermunculan, pasti banyak berpikiran Naruto diabaikan lagi karena tak memiliki kekuatan, tapi sebenarnya ada cerita dibalik ini semua... chapter depan aka ada flashback dari Akka dan Shiroi... dan chaper besok update setelah The Miracle of Love tamat dan sementara ini Author Update Fic Crosscover dulu. Dont forget to RnR

Klasifikasi :

 **Uzumaki Naruto :**

Abilty : Ninjutsu (S), Fuinjutsu (S), Taijutsu (A), Genjutsu (B), Kenjutsu (A)

Element : Five Element, Ice, Red Fire, & Holly Teleport

Partner : Welsh Dragon & Vanishing Dragon

Weapon : -

Level : Medium Jonin

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ability : Ninjutsu (A), Taijutsu (A), Kenjutsu (S), Genjutsu (S)

Element : Fire and Thunder

Partner :

Weapon : Kusanagi no tsurugi

Level : Low Jonin

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ability : Ninjutsu (A), Taijutsu (S), Genjutsu (A), Fuinjutsu (B)

Element : Earth, Water, Echanted Strength, Healer

tPartner :

Weapon :

Level : High Chunin


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : Naruto X**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Lucifer itu dulu kini namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kematian dirinya didunia lain membuat takdir baru tercipta untuk dirinya agar menapaki dunia baru, bersama kedua Heavenly Dragon mampukah ia menjalani takdirnya?

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 3 : Incident ~XXX~**

Wanita bersurai merah darah Uzumaki atau sekarang Namikaze Kushina kini tengah termenung dihalaman belakang rumahnya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika sang suami dan anak -anaknya tidak berada dirumah.

Tes!

Setetes air mata jatuh entah mengapa setiap dirinya berada dihalaman belakang ini ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dirinya seolah sesuatu yang penting telah menghilang dari dirinya

"Hiks... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini kenapa setiap aku sendiri disini rasanya aku ingin menangis"

"Yare.. Yare ternyata Kushina-sensei disini kukira tak ada orang"

Kushina menoleh mendapati jonin bermasker Hatake Kakashi buru -buru ia menghapus leleha likuid.

"Kakashi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tadi Guy bilang untuk menemui Minato-sensei karena akan ada misi perdana untuk Team 7 tapi aku tak menemukannya di ruang Hokage jadi aku pikir Minato-sensei dirumah"

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. "Misi perdana team 7 ya? bukannya ada yang memiliki marga Uzumaki dalam kelompokmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Memang ada apa Sensei, kenapa kau tertarik denga muridku?"

"Tidak apa hanya sekedar ingin bertanya, tebane" Balas Kushina.

"Naruto ya? hmmm... menurutku dia spesial dengan kecerdasan dan kemampuannya ia dapat menjadi pemimpin team 7"

Kakashi bukan tidak menyadari tapi pura -pura tak menyadari keterkejutan Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tertarik jika membicarakan Naruto.

"Karena ia Uzumaki seperti sensei, tentu saja ia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa" Balas Kakashi.

Kushina terkejut. "Itu tak mungkin Kakashi, menurut perbincangan penduduk desa ia tidak memiliki chakra bukan?"

"Itu terserah Sensei mau percaya atau tidak lagipula ini tak berarti apa -apa untuk Sensei dan juga tak mungkin anak angkat seorang Senju Tsunade tak memiliki kemampuan" Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian berlalu dari halaman belakang Namikaze Mansion meninggalkan Kushinna yang masih termangu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kushina-sensei kenapa ia seolah tak mengenal Naruto' Pikir Kakashi bingung.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Nampak gadis bersurai merah darah sepunggung sedang duduk dengan kesal karena sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah melewati batas janjian ketemu

"Maaf Yuki-chan tadi Niichan ada panggilan dari Kakashi-sensei"

Yuki menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ditunggunya beberapa lama akhirnya datang.

"Mou... Naru-nii Yuki sudah menunggu Niichan 30 menit disini katanya mau kekedai ramen Ichiraku bersama -sama, Niichan sudah janji tapi kenapa mengingkari" Yuki memberikan serentetan ucapan kesal pada orang yang dianggapnya kakak walau sebenarnya memang kakaknya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Salahkan Kakashi-sensei yang datang terlambat, lagipula Niichan sudah minta maaf"

Yuki hanya melengos membuat Naruto menghela nafas dalam -dalam.

"Ya sudah kalau Yuki-chan tak mau pergi kekedai ramen bersama Niichan lebih baik aku mengajak Sakura-chan saja"

"Tunggu Naru-nii"

Yuki memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto karena kakaknya ini hendak pergi meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih makan dengan gadis lain.

"Mou, Niichan benar -benar tidak peka padahal Yuki ingin diperhatikan oleh Niichan"

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat Yuki yang menggembungkan pipinya membuat kesan imut darinya. "Ya sudah Niichan yang akan menraktir Yuki-chan kali ini, itung -itung sebagai permintaan maaf dan ucapan perpisahan sebelum menjalankan misi keluar desa setelah ini?"

"Jadi Niichan sudah menjalankan misi keluar desa?" Tanya Yuki.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hanya misi tingkat C mengawal tukang kayu dari ancaman bandit -bandit"

"Sugoiii... aku ingin menjalankan misi seperti Niichan" Yuki berucap dengan nada takjub disela perjalanannya.

"Niichan yakin Yuki-chan pasti akan mendapat misi yang jauh lebih hebat"

Yuki membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat kemudian keduanya memasuki kedai ramen, menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum Naruto pergi menjalankan misi nanti.

"Ooh ternyata kau disini Naruto"

Mendengar nada feminim yang familiar ditelinganya membuat Naruto membalikkan badan.

"Ehehehe... Sakura-chan" Naruto berucap kikuk degan wajah innoncent.

Duak!

"Ittai, tebayou"

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama kami menunggumu hah? dan seenaknya kau malah makan ramen bersama Yuki-chan"

Naruto mengadah kesakitan karena Sakura menarik telinganya sembari berjalan padahal ia belum sempat mengelus puncak pirangnya yang mengadah kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Sakura-chan, ini sungguh menyakitkan"

Sakura mendengus. "Akan aku lepas saat kita sampai digerbang desa nanti, seenaknya saja kau membuat kami menunggu lama"

Naruto pasrah berdoa agar telinganya tak putus sebelum sampai digerbang desa nanti.

'Tebayou, huh?' Pikir Yuuki yang tak sengaja mendengar nada familiar senada dengan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Ah Yuki-chan kami pamit dulu" Pamit Sakura seraya masih menarik telinga Naruto.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Kakashi, Sasuke, dan client mereka nampak sedikit jengah karena menunggu, namun setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya yang mereka tunggu datang juga dengan Sakura menjewer Naruto.

"Yare yare, kau sudah terlambat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan Naruto" Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto yang sedang mengelus telinganya yang memerah akibat jeweran Sakura.

Naruto mendengus. "Sensei berkata seperti tidak pernah terlambat saja"

Kakashi menghela nafas jika Naruto berkata seperti itu rasanya ia tak bisa berbuat apa -apa seolah Naruto memiliki alasan mutlak jika dirinya terlambat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat menuju nami no kuni" Ucap Kakashi pada anak didiknya.

"Nami no kuni berasal dari Negara Air jadi sepertinya kita memerlukan perjalanan selama satu siang dan kita akan sampai pada sore hari" Ucap Kakashi.

Kemudian team 7 beserta Tazuna Client mereka mengawali perjalanan mereka menuju Nami no Kuni.

 **"Naruto"** Sebuah suara terngiang dikepala Naruto.

'Ada apa Shiroi?' Tanya Naruto lewat pikiran.

 **"Aku merasakan firasat buruk semenjak kita memasuki negara air atau lebih tepatnya wilayah Kirigakure" Jawan** Shiroi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. 'Apa maksudmu Shiroi?'

 **"Aku tak tahu pasti Partner tapi yang pasti kau harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanmu dan gunakan insting nagamu"** Saran Shiroi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti"

"Apa maksudmu mengerti dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto aneh.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan hal yang penting teme"

Kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura berbisik padanya. "Sakura-chan tajamkan kemampuan sensorikmu, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk akan datang nanti"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menajamkan kemampuan sensoriknya dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah itu.

"Diam Sakura, aku juga tahu apa yang kau rasakan tapi kita jangan gegabah"

Kakashi menahan Sakura yang hendak bicara pada Naruto karena menyadari posisi mereka yang tengah dikepung sekumpulan ninja, Kakashi hanya memberikan kode pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kabut semakin menebal Sensei lebih baik kita hentikan perjalanan kita, akan sangat berbahaya jika kita meneruskan perjalanan kita"

Kakashi mengangguk menanggapi saran dari Naruto. "Benar, kita istirahat dulu sampai kabut mulai menipis"

[Mindscape]

Naruto sekarang berada di alam bawah sadarnya berada dihamparan rumput luas dengan dua naga didepannya.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

Akka dan Shoroi saling berpandangan. **"Kami merasa kau sudah siap untuk mendengar kebenaran ini untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan"**

Naruto menautkan alisnya heran tak mengerti akan maksud kedua naga itu.

"Kebenaran apa?"

 **"Tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kekuatan sejati kami dan peristiwa 13 tahun yang lalu"** Jawab Shiroi.

Sungguh Naruto tak mengerti dengan maksud mereka.

 **"Dirimu sejatinya adalah raja Iblis Lucifer hanya saja jiwamu dibalut dengan tubuh yang baru"**

Naruto terbelalak. "Aku raja Iblis? pasti kalian bercanda aku hanya manusia biasa"

 **"Chakra ungu itu adalah wujud bahwa kekuatan Lucifer masih mengalir walau tak sempurna dan kelak saat kau mampu kau akan dapat menggunakan kekuatan sejati kami untuk menuntaskan tugasmu"**

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kekuatan sejati kalian?"

Akka dan Shiroi mengangguk. **"Kekuatan sejati kami adalah menggandakkan kekuatan dan membagi kekuatan tapi tidak gratis karena detik demi detik kau menggunakan kekuatan sejati kami kekuatan itu juga yang akan menggrogoti tubuhmu"**

Naruto mengangguk kemudian teringat ucapan Shiroi.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Naruto merasa hidupnya terasa rumit.

 **"Tugasmu adalah menghentikkan orang yang mengakibatkan peristiwa 13 tahun yang lalu"**

"Memang apa yang terjadi 13 tahun yang lalu?"

Shiroi mendekati Naruto. **"Itu adalah tepat dimana hari kau diasuh pertama kali oleh Tsunade 15 Oktober 5 hari tepat setelah indiden Kyuubi, kau memang tak tahu tapi kami tahu semuanya walau kamo tertidur tentang alasan utama kenapa kau diasingkan oleh kedua orang tuamu?"**

"Apa karena ramalam tentang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia?" Tanya Naruto.

Akka menggeleng. **"Dengar Naruto kau harus menghilangkan kekuatan yang mempengaruhi Minato dan Kushina"**

"Pengaruh?"

 **"Kurasa kau harus mengetahui tentang kebenaran kedua orang tuamu yang bisa dibilang mengorbankan segalanya untukmu, seharusnya kau yang selalu bilang pada Sasuke pasti ada alasan kenapa Itachi melakukan ini ternyata tak berlaku padamu"** Ucap Akka.

Shiroi mengangguk. **"Mereka menyadari kekuatanmu tapi karena insiden itu kalian harus terpisah"**

[Flashback]

 _Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang bahagia karena ini pertama kali mereka merawat bayi beserta anak mereka, mereka sedang merawat anak mereka yang belum genap satu minggu._

 _"Lihat Minato Naru-chan menggeliat" Ucap Kushina senang._

 _Minato mengangguk tersenyum tapi dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat gelisah seolah ada yang mengganggu pikirannya._

 _"Ada apa Minato kenapa kau nampak gelisah?"_

 _Minato menggeleng. "Tidak apa, hanya saja aku merasakan ada firasat buruk akan datang ini mengingatkanku tentang kejadian jembatan Kanabi"_

 _Kushina membelai suamimya lembut. "Tenang Minato tak akan terjadi apa -apa, kita akan selalu bersama, kita akan menemani Naruto selalu"_

 _Minato memeluk istrinya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gelisah dalam hatinya, tapi tanpa disadari Minato Kushina juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 _"Aku percaya kelak Naruto dimasa mendatang akan menjadi orang yang hebat melebihi kita berdua" Ucap Minato yakin._

 _Kushina mengangguk. "Kekuatannya terlalu besar diusianya yang belum genap satu minggu"_

 _Tep!_

 _"Hohoho... keluarga yang bahagia tapi sayang sampai disini saja"_

 _Kushina dan Minato menoleh, mata mereka membola mendapati seorang gadis loly dengan surai hitam berpenampilan serba hitam tapi bukan itu masalahnya tapi kekuatan yang ia pancarkan._

 _"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Minato bersiap memasang kuda -kuda._

 _Sosok itu berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Apalah arti sebuah nama, kedatanganku kemari untuk menyerahkan bayi itu secara baik -baik"_

 _Kushina mengeras. "Kami tak akan pernah menyerahkan putra kami apapun yang terjadi"_

 _"Aku tak menginginkan putra kalian, aku hanya ingin mengambil jiwanya dan apa yang ada didalam tubuhnya" Pungkasnya._

 _Minato mengacungkan kunai bercabang tiga. "Kalau begitu kau harus membunuhku dulu"_

 _"Cih, dengan senang hati kulakukan" Balasnya._

 _Blaaaar!_

 _Dengan sigap Minato menshunsin Kushina setelah menyaari kumpulan energi yang gadis itu kumpulkan._

 _"Kau pikir kira setara?"Tanyanya._

 _Minato menatap waspada. "Kalau belum dicoba siapa yang tahu"_

 _Sring!_

 _ **[Rasengan]**_

 _Minato muncul diatas gadis itu namun rasengan yang ia lancarkan hanya mengenai kubah hitam yang melindungi gadis itu._

 _Grep!_

 _Sebuah bayangan hitam kini melilit tubuh Minato hingga membuat sang empu tak bergerak._

 _"Lihat, bagaimana mudahnya aku menangkap Konoha no Kiroii Senkou?"_

 _"Ughh..." Minato mendesis merasa tenaganya semakin terkuras._

 _Crink!_

 _Sebuah rantai berwarna emas muncul dari permukaan tanah yang kemudian menjerat dengan erat gadis itu, namun gadis itu tak bereaksi apa -apa seolah yang mengikatnya hanya mainan saja._

 _"Ugh..." Gadis itu sedikit tersentak kala energi asing merasuk dalam tubuhnya._

 _ **[Hiraishin : Second Level]**_

 _ **[Senpou : Rasengan]**_

 _Serangan Minato telak mengenai punggung gadia loli itu hingga membuatnya terseret beberapa meter tapi wajahnya tetap menunjukkan raut muka datar._

 _"Cukup menghibur, tapi akan kutunjukkan perbedaan kekuatan kita"_

 _Wush!_

 _Tekanan energi kemudin menguar deras dari tubuh gadis itu membuat Minato dan Kushina tersentak._

 _ **[Dark Destruction : Dark Illuminate]**_

 _"Arghhh..."_

 _Minato dan Kushina menjerit sakit ketika tubuh mereka menerima serangan gelombang kejut energi negatif yang membuat tubuh mereka jatuh Minato sampai tak sadarkan diri karena energinya selalu terhisap._

 _"Kalian lihat? Seperti mencuri permen dari anak kecil"_

 _Ucap gadis itu mendekati keduanya._

 _Greph!_

 _Bayangan hitam kini mengikat erat Minato dan Kushina, kemudian gadis loli itu berjalan mendekati sosok Naruto yang tengah menangis karena tergaanggu pertarungan mereka._

 _"Katakan selamat tinggal pada kedua orang tuamu"_

 _Kushina terbelalak karena sosok itu telah membawa putranya, matanya berkilat tajam tak suka melihat ia membawa putranya._

 _Wush!_

 _Tekanan energi mengalir deras dari tubuh Kushina hingga bayangan kegelapan terlepas dari tubuhnya._

 _"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan putraku"_

 _Kushina dengan gerakan cepat membentuk Handseal rumit._

 _ **[Ninpou : Hijutsu Uzumaki Fuin]**_

 _Slap!_

 _Muncul 4 cahaya terang yang kemudian melesat masuk kedalam tubuj Naruto membuat tubuh gadis itu terpental beberapa meter meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang berbaring dialtar._

 _"Hah... Hah... Hah... Aku percayakan segel itu padamu Naruto, itu akan melindungimu selalu dari bahaya" Ucap Kushina dengan susah sampai akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri._

 _Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang kini berbaring di altar, ia ingin mengambil bayi itu tapi rasanya ada energi yang menghalanginya._

 _"Menarik! Jika aku tak bisa menyentuh Incarnasi Lucifer maka kalianpun tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya, akan aku pastikan kalian tak akan pernah bisa mengingat anak kalian bahkan desa ini tak akan ada yang tahu dia adalah anak kalian hingga tiba saatnya nanti tiba aku akan datang Lucifer"_

 _ **[Dark Power : Lose Memories]**_

 _Setelah merapalkan mantra sebuah gelombang energi menyelimuti Konoha, kemudian gadis loli itu menghilang dalam lingkaran bersama Naruto._

[Flashback Off]

Naruto menatap kedua naga itu tak percaya, ternyata selama ini ia membenci orang yang sudah mengorbankan diri mereka untuk dirinya.

Bruk!

Tubuh Naruto jatuh berlutut kemudian menangkupkan tangan kewajahnya yang kini sudah berderai air mata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak memberitahu dari dulu hah?" Teriak Naruto.

Akka mendekati Naruto. **"Bukan kami tak ingin memberitahumu tapi kau belum siap lagipula kemampuannya jauh diatasmu bahkan mungkin diatas kami"**

Naruto mulai berdiri. "Aku akan mencarinya sekalipun keujung dunia, akan kubalas apa yang dia lakukan pada kedua orang tuaku dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikan mereka seperti semula"

"Janji seumur hidup" Lanjut Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat -erat.

 **"Dan yang harus kau tahu kenapa makhluk seperti dia tak bisa menangkapmu itu karena eksistensi mereka"**

"Apa maksudmu Shiroi?"

Shiroi menggunakan telunjuknya menekan dada Naruto. **"Ibumu mengorbankan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyegel kekuatanmu"**

"Kekuatanku?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Shiroi mengangguk. **"Sudah kukatakan orang tuamu mengetahui keberadaan kami maka dari itu Ibumu menyegel hawa keberadaan kami beserta kekuatanmu"**

"Aku mengerti, setelah Ujian Chunin nanti aku akan meninggalkan desa untuk mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu"

 **"Apa kau memiliki rencana Naru?"**

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja Akka"

'Aku tak akan melepaskanmu dan maafkan putramu ini yang sempat membencimu Tousan Kaasan, aku janji akan menolong kalian'

[Mindscape off]

Naruto membuka mata, nyatanya kabut yang mereka tunggu tak menghilang.

"Ada yang aneh dengan kabut ini Kakashi-sensei'

Kakashi menoleh. "Aku seperti merasakan dejavu, ini seperti..." Kakashi berusaha mengingat.

"Mist Killer, Momochi Zabuza"

Mereka menoleh kearah Tazuna yang baru saja menyebut nama Iblis Kirigakure itu.

"Hahahaha... aku merasa beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu lagi Kakashi no Sharingan"

Semuanya menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sosok pria dengan mulut diperban tak lupa pedang besar dipunggungnya.

"Ini diluar dugaan kenapa kita bisa bertemu dengan Zabuza padahal ini misi C-Rank?" Kakashi menoleh kearah Tazuna yang menunduk.

Tep!

Naruto kini menghadapkan diri dengan Zabuza seraya menatap bengis kearahnya. "Beruntungnya aku bertemu musuh yang kuat, aku dalam mood yang tidak baik jadi bersiaplah"

 **[Red Dragon Emperor : Fire of Destiny]**

Wush!

Muncul dua bola api merah menyala dikedua tangan Naruto.

Swush!

 **[Suiton : Dai Bakufu]**

Besh!

Suara benturan api dan air itu membentuk kepulan asap yang menguar kemana -mana, tapi diluar dugaan api iti justru memakan air didepannya hingga membuatnya menbesar.

Blaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta tak besar namun cukup membuat seseorang hangus didalamnya.

"Menarik bocah" Ucap Zabuza seraya tertawa horror seraya mengacungkan pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya.

Jangankan takut Naruto haanya menyeringai melihat Zabuza mengacungkan pedang besar itu kearahnya, ia melirik kepada sensei dan kedua rekannyanya yang nampak masih sibuk dengan bawahan Zabuza.

 **[Ice Wall]**

Crank! Crank!

Barikade es runcing melesak dengan cepat menuju Zabuza yang dengan lihai menebas barikade es menggunakan pedangnya.

Sring!

 **[Thunder Release : Thunder Wrath]**

Blaaaar!

Sambaran petir besar menyapu ditengah mereka membuat kabut yang sedari menemano mereka bertarung kini menghilang.

'Walau serangan itu tak mengenaiku tapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan terkena gelombang kejutnya saja' Batin Zabuza memegang dadanya.

"Kenapa kau memegang dadamu? Apa kau merasa sesak"

Zabuza mendecih baru kali ini ia diremehkan oleh orang terlebih Genin. "Jangan banyak bicara bocah"

Zabuza mengacungkan pedangnya secara Vertikal namun sebuah kubah dari es melindungi Naruto dari tebasan pedang itu.

"Aku tak terlalu hebat dalam Kenjutsu, tapi kita bisa mencobanya"

Crink!

Naruto memunclkan pedang dari bongkahan es dan pedang itu sama persis dengan milik Zabuza hanya ukurannya sedikit besar milik Zabuza.

 **[Ice Mirror : Clone of Sword]**

Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zabuza. "Jangan salah sangka meski ini hanya tiruan kekuatan pedang ini sama dengan yang asli"

Tap!

Trank!

Adu pedang terjadi diantara mereka membuat dentingan terjadi dimana -mana bahkan pedang milik Naruto yang tadi sempat retak kini kembali utuh setelah menyerap darah Zabuza yang tertebas sedikit.

'Ternyata bocah itu tak hanya banyak bicara saja' Batin Zabuza.

Ditengah lamunannya ia tak menyadari Naruto yang kini tengah menghunuskan pedangnya kearah dengan cekatan itu menahan serangan milik Naruto.

Dengan cepat Zabuza membuat Handseal dengan satu tangan yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut.

 **[Suiton : Dai Bakushi]**

Naruto segera mundur kala terjengan air bah mencoba meraihnya namun sesaat sebelum air itu meraihnya detik itu juga air itu berubah menjadi bongkahan es besar.

"Ba -Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Zabuza tak percaya.

"Kita bertarung dilevel yang sama, dilihat dari kekuatanmu kau bisa mengalahkanku tapi kau tak bisa memikirkan hal itu"

Zabuza mendecih mendengarnya dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Naruto yang kini meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

 **[White Dragon Emperror : Ravage of Ice]**

Bluaaar!

Disekitar Naruto muncul barikade es yang membentuk lingkaran secara berurutan.

Wush!

Naruto mendongak dan ia hanya mengumpat dalam hati, kini ia tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Crash!

"Ughh..."

Naruto mendesis keras kala dadanya menerima sayatan lebar dari pedang Kubikiribucho.

Duak!

Sebuah tendangan keras telak membuatnya tersungkur ditanah.

"Mana ucapan sombongmu bocah?"

Naruto berdiri kembali setelah mengecek lukanya yang cukup dalam hingga ia menggunakan lapisan es untuk meredakan rasa sakit didadanya.

"Baru dimulai..."

Sring!

"Sekarang giliranku..."

 **[Red Dragon Emperror : Fire of Sky Slave]**

Sebuah terjangan api yang cukup besar kini mengenai tubuh Zabuza yang langsung terseret beberapa meter dengan luka bakar yang ketara.

"Panas? Kalau begitu akan aku dinginkan"

 **[Ice Break]**

Naruto menembakkan bola berwarna putih menyerupai salju kearah Zabuza.

Crink!

Sedetik setelah tubuh Zabuza terkena bola putih tadi tubuh Zabuza kini membeku dalam bongkahan es.

 **[Dancing Bird of Red Fire]**

Sebuah burung api menyerupai elang menerjang kearah Zabuza dengan sangat cepat namun belum mengenai Zabuza Api itu menghilang kala sebuah tembok es tebal menahan serangan Naruto.

"Cukup sampai disini ninja Konoha, aku berterimakasih padamu karena mempermudah pekerjaanku dengan ini aku dapat menukarkan tubuh Zabuza dengam hadiah"

Tiba -tiba muncul sosok seperti perempuan menggunakan pakaian berwarna coklat dengan topeng khas ninja kiri.

Wush!

Ninja pemburu hadiah itu menghilang dalam tiupan anngin bersama tubuh Zabuza yang masih membeku karena serangan Naruto tadi.

Sebenarnya dirinya merasa curiga dengan ninja tadi karena etikatnya tak seperti ninja pemburu hadiah lainnya yang langsung memenggal kepalanya ditempat tapi kali ini berbeda seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal.

'Dia bukan ninja pembayaran biasa, atau dia sebenarnya anak buah Zabuza?' Pikir Naruto berspekulasi tentang kemungkinan yang terjasi.

"Terserah apapun itu selagi ia tak membahayakan keselamatan kami" Ucap Naruto kemudian memegang luka melintang didanya.

"Sssshh... Ini sakit sekali"

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Jumpa lagi dengan Author Namikaze Fansboy walau siang tadi Update The Miracle Of Love, sebenarnya mau di Update bareng tapi lebih baik kasih jeda waktu hehe... Bagaimana menurut kalian? Untuk Naruto pergi dari Konoha kasih memerluka 3 sampai 4 Chapter bahkan mungkin 5 hehe...

Untuk besok Author akan Update The Strungle of Dream dan kemudian Last Chapter juga dari Fandom Cross The Power of Elemental di Season satu tepat setelah pertarungan nanti, Dan bagi yang menunggu Sequel dari The Miracle of Love mungkin sedikit lama tamat Fiction The Strungle of Dream di Chapter 4

Oke... Jaa ne...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Friendship/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura] & [Sasuke X (?)]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Lucifer itu dulu kini namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kematian dirinya didunia lain membuat takdir baru tercipta untuk dirinya agar menapaki dunia baru, bersama kedua Heavenly Dragon mampukah ia menjalani takdirnya?

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 4 : Naruto Bridge ~XXX~**

Kelompok 7 kini berada dikediaman klien mereka juga tadi sempat berkenalan dengan anak mereka, Tazuna menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya yang ternyata berujung pada Mafia Nami no Kuni yaitu Gato.

"Misi ini sudah masuk B+ Rank dan melihat musuh yang kita hadapi bisa saja menjadi A Rank, apa kita akan melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada anak didiknya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja Sensei, kita jauh -jauh kemari masa kita harus kembali tanpa membawa hasil apapun?"

Seruan Naruto kini dibalas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya yang seketika menimbulkan rasa haru dihati Tazuna.

Brak!

Pintu tiba -tiba terbuka dengan kasar, semua pasang mata menengok kearah sumber suara yang nyatanya disana berdiri bocah berumur sekitar 9 tahunan.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali dan jangan membuang nyawa kalian sia -sia" Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Naruto berjalan mendekati bocah itu. "Hey Gaki, kau tahu apa tentang dunia Shinobi? Jika kau hanya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu maka kau yang membuang nyawamu sia -sia"

"Jangan bertindak seperti pahlawan karena pahlawan akhirnya juga akan kalah"

Naruto tertawa sinis mendengarnya, melihat itu sang ibu segera menyeret putranya yang ternyata bernama Inari dan meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanan anaknya.

"Huft... Sudahlah aku mau mencari udara segar, apa kalian ingin ikut Teme Sakura-chan?"

Keduanya menggeleng. "Aku akan berada disini siapa tahu ada bahaya yang datang tiba -tiba" Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

"Jaga dirimu baik -baik Naruto" Seru Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto yang menghilang dalam kejapan mata.

Naruto kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan sekaligus mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang tak henti -hentinya tertuju pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Menurutmu apa aku berhasil mendapatkan gadis misterius itu untuk mengembalikkan kedua orang tuaku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

 **"Apa kau meragukan dirimu Naruto?"** Tanya Akka pada Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam. "Dari cerita kalian, dia termasuk superrior dan aku yakin kemampuannya pasti melebihi para Kage sekalipun"

Akka dan Shiroi mengangguk. **"Untuk itulah kau harus melatih dirimu sekuat tenaga agar kau dapat menggapai gadis misterius itu, tapi bukan berarti setelah kau menggapainya masalah akan selesai begitu saja"**

Naruto kini bangkit dari berbaringnya. "Apa maksudmu Akka?"

 **"Rantai kebencian, kalau kau berhasil mengalahkan gadis itu maka pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan membalaskan dendamnya"**

Naruto mengangguk mengerti karena ia juga hampir terjerumus oleh kebencian jika Akka dan Shiroi tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya dan warga Konoha.

Srek!

Naruto merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengawasinya.

"Siapa disana?" Seru Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian muncul sosok cantik dalam balik pohon, mata Naruto menyipit tanpa menduga ia tahu bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf aku hanya memetik bunga, perkenalkan namaku Haku"

Naruto menatap tajam. 'Dia adalah orang yang membawa Zabuza dan mengaku sebagai Hunter nin itu' Batin Naruto.

"Ahh... Tidak apa Neesan aku hanya sedang menanangkan diri disini saja"

Haku memeringkan kepalanya. "Tapi kelihatannya kau bukan ninja Kiri?"

"Memang benar, aku adalah ninja Konoha yang sedang misi di desa Nami"

"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini bersantai dalam menjalankan misi?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya bersantai seejenak tak ada yang salah bukan?"

Haku mengangguk.

"Oh ya lalu kenapa Neesan sendiri keluar sedangkan di Kiri sendiri terjadi pemberontakkan?" Tanya Naruto pada Haku.

Dan jelas sekali Naruto melihat kegugupan dalam iris mata tersebut membuat dirinya menyeringai tipis.

"Aku lihat suasananya sedikit kondusif, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Pamitnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Naruto ditempat sepertinya ia sedang menyembunyikkan sesuatu terutama saat ia mengatakkan pemberotakka diri Kirigakure.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku tapi aku sungguh penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di Kirigakure, kenapa ia sangat takut tadi?" Gumam Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kepemimpinan Yondaimme Mizukage yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya hingga Kirigakure terkenal dengan desa berdarah hingga sekarang" Jelas Shiroi.

Naruto mengkerut. "Ah sudahlah aku sungguh penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi, lagipula menantang bahaya adalah hobiku" Dengan cepat Naruto membuat Hand Seal Kagebunshin atau lebih tepatnya Chi Bunshin.

Poft!

"Ada apa Boss?"

"Aku ingin kau menggantikkan tempatku sementara aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Kirigakure, aku yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Zabuza"

Bunshin Naruto mengangguk kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Bossnya. "Aku harus mencari tahu" Ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak kearah berlawanan dengan Chi Bunshinnya.

Tep!

Naruto kini berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon menatap kedepan dimana sebuah kelompok sedang memasang tenda disana dengan berbagai alat ninja yang menandakkan mereka adalah pemberontak yang ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan Yondaime Mizukage.

Set!

Naruto dengan segera melakukan manuver untuk menghindari serangan Shuriken yang mengarah padanya.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang pria yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling sepertinya dirinya dalam kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan karena dikelilingi oleh ninja -ninja kuat. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan, apalagi aku sendiri tak akan menang melawan perempuan berambut maroon itu karena kekuatannya setingkat Kage' Batin Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku berasal dari Konoha aku sedang melakukan misi pengawalan ke desa Nami"

Wanita berambut Maroon itu mendekat. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai datang kemari?"

"Momochi Zabuza, dia menyerang kelompokku dan aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja"

Wanita itu membola matanya terlihat sangat terkejut, ia tahu Zabuza bekerja untuk Gato demi membantu finansial pasukan pemberontak tapi ia tak mengira Zabuza akan menyerang ninja Konoha.

"Ao, ini bisa membahayakan Kirigakure jika anak ini melapor pada Hokage kalau kita menyerang ninja Konoha"

Ao mengangguk. "Anda benar Mei-sama, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukkan?" Tanya Ao.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam Uzumaki-san" Saran Mei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto dan Mei duduk berhadapan untuk bernegosiasi yang Naruto yakini mengenai masalah Zabuza dan ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa Gato adalah dalang dimasalah kalian, Zabuza bekerja pada Gato untuk membantu finasial pasukan kami"

"Tapi tetap saja yang menyerang kami adalah ninja Kiri bukan?" Ucapan Retoris Naruto sontak membuat Mei bungkam tak tahu membalas apa.

Mei menarik nafas dalam. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan bocah?"

"Mudah saja, aku ingin mengetahui tentang penyebab kenapa kalian melakukan pemberontakkan pada kekuasaan Yondaime Mizukage? Tenang saja aku akan merahasiakan ini" Naruto mencoba memberikkan kesepakatan yang saling menguntungkan.

"Apa aku dapat mempercayaimu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau bisa pegang kalimat seorang Uzumaki" Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Nyawaku"

Melihat pancaran kejujuran dari netra saphire itu akhirnya Mei mengangguk setuju lagipula tak ada ruginya karena jika menolak dan Naruto melaporkan ini pada Hokage bisa saja Konoha menabuh genderang perang.

"Kami juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena dengan cepatnya Kirigakure menjadi desa berdarah karena perubahan Yondaime Mizukage yang sangat mendadak"

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Berubah?"

"Ya, ia lebih diktaktor terhadap kekuasaannya membuat Kirigakure mengalami masa kelam, rasanya seperti Mizukage dicuci otak oleh seseorang"

"Tapi Mizukage sekarang bukannya adalah seorang Jinchuriki? Aku yakin tidak semudah itu bisa melakukannya" Sanggah Naruto merasa tak percaya.

 **"Hanya ada 2 orang yang dapat melakukan semua ini Naruto"**

Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar suara Akka dikepalanya. 'Siapa?' Batin Naruto.

"Pertama Uchiha Madara yang disebut Ghost of Shinobi dan yang kedua Gadis misterius yang tengah kau cari"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku membantu kalian menghadapi Mizukage?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini terlalu bahaya untukmu nak"

Naruto tertawa. "Jangan meremehkanku Mei-sama"

Mei memeluk tubuhnya sendiri kala udara dingin menyerang tubuhnya, semakin lama udara disini semakin dingin hingga rasanya seperti membeku jika ia tidak melapisi tubuhnya dengan elemen Yoton.

"Bagaimana Mei-sama, apa ini masih kurang untuk membuktikkan kalau aku mampu? Apa kau ingin aku menjadikan semua air di Negara Air menjadi Es?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh.

Mei akhirnya mengangguk. "Lalu apa untungmu membantu kami Naruto?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan orang yang berada dibalik Mizukage"

Mei menatap bingung sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh remaja seusia Naruto.

Srak!

Tiba -tiba datang seorang Ninja yang memasuki tenda dengan kasar membuat Naruto dan Mei menoleh penuh.

"Ada apa?"

Ninja itu membungkuk hormat. "Maaf menganggu negosiasi anda tapi pasukan Yondaime Mizukage sedang bersiap dan 3 Jam lagi mereka akan melakukan penyerangan"

Mei membola tak menyangka pasukan Yondaime akan bergerak secepat ini, lalu Mei memerintahkan untuk semua pasukan bersiap.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Mei.

Naruto yang sudah bersiappun membatalkan niatnya. "Aku mendapat informasi dari Bunshinku yang dikalahkan oleh Zabuza bahwa kelompokku sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza dan Haku tapi ada kejadian yang janggal" Jawabnya.

Mei mengangguk. "Kalau begitu perintahkan mereka untuk kembali karena pasukan Yondaime Yagura akan menyerang, katakan atas nama Mei Terumi Pemimpin pasukan Rebellion"

"Aku ragu mereka dalam kondisi baik tapi akan aku usahakan" Balas Naruto yang dibalas oleh Mei dengan sebuah anggukan.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Sring!

Naruto tiba -tiba muncul didepan Sakura yang saat ini sedang mengobati Sasuke yang sekujur tubuhnya tertanam jarum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menoleh. "Darimana saja kau Baka, kau tidak tahu dari tadi kami sedang bertarung" Seru keras Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan tadi dengan seseorang" Jawab Naruto tenang kemudian berjalan mendekat kesalah seorang ninja bertopeng yang ia ketahui adalah Hunter Nin yang membawa Zabuza kemarin.

Tep!

Naruto menyeringai. "Kita bertemu lagi Haku-nee"

Naruto sesaat dapat melihat sosok itu menegang. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ini laki -laki jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan perempuan"

"Bagiku cukup untuk melihat kau adalah seorang perempuan Haku-nee"

Hunter Nin itu membuang nafas. "Sepertinya identitasku sudah terkuak"

Hunter Nin itu membuka topengnya menampilkan sosok gadis dewasa dengan wajah jelita menatap dirinya dengan datar berbeda dengan kemarin.

"Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu bocah karena sudah mengetahui identitasku"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Baiklah, kita coba ini"

 **[Ice Mirror : Clone of Sword]**

Dari dalam sebuah cermin es muncul tiruan pedang Kubikiribucho milik Zabuza yang kemudian ia acungkan pada Haku.

"Mengangumkan bocah, kau dapat membuat tiruan pedang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti aslinya" Puji Haku.

Haku bersiap. "Tapi itu tak akan ada gunanya"

Haku kemudian meloncat masuk kedalam cermin yang entah dari kapan sudah tercipta mengelilinginya dari segala penjuru.

'Sepertinya ini akan sulit, tapi kalau dilihat level kami sama hanya type elemen yang akan menentukkan' Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto hati -hati jarumnya beracun"

Samar -sama Naruto mendengar teriakan Sakura tapi ia tahu maksud dari teriakan Sakura dan sepertinya ini akan sedikit merepotkan.

Slap!

Trank! Trank!

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menangkis jarum -jarum yang mengarah padanya, beberapa kali Naruto melakukan manuver untuk menghindari hujanan jarum beracun itu tapi ia sadar staminanya juga terbatas jadi.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu"

 **[Red Dragon Emperror : Satanic of Skewer]**

Sebuah gelombang panas keluar dari tubuh Naruto, walau hanya sepersekian detik tapi cukup untuk menghancurkan cermin es milik Haku.

Wush!

Naruto melesat kearah Haku dengan pedang ditangannya kemudian ia ayunkan secara Vertical yang dapat ditahan oleh Haku dengan sebuah Kunai.

Trank!

Crash!

Setelah Naruto menebass tubuh Haku tiba -tiba ia hancur seperti es, sepertinya ia hanya Bunshin saja.

Sring!

Tiba -tiba Haku muncul dibelakang Naruto, ia yang tak sempat mempertahankan diri harus rela bahu kanannya tergores.

"Ugh..." Tiba -tiba saja tubuhnya melemas seraya lemas.

Haku berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Racun yang kugunakaan sangatlah berbeda, racun itu puluhan kali lebih mematikkan dari yang tadi dan itu dapat melumpuhkan pergerakkanmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama walau tak menimbulkan kematian"

'Sial!' Desis Naruto dalam hati.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

'Aku tak akan menang dalam mode manusia, aku akan menggunakan kemampuan nagaku, Akka Shiroi coba netralisir racun yang ada didalan tubuhku"

 **"Serahkan pada kami Naruto"**

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya seketika pupil matanya berubah menyerupai iris naga dengan pupil merah dengan aksen hijau vertikal dan taring yang mulai menunjukkan ketajamannya.

 **[Welsh Dragon : Human Dragon Form]**

Blaaaar!

Ledakan energi besar tercipta kala Naruto kini memasuki modee kedua dari perubahan total Welsh Dragon yang masih dalam mode manusia.

Duar!

Haku tak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi tahu -tahu tubuhnya sudah dihantam dengan sangat keras oleh Naruto hingga tubuhnya membentur pinggiran jembatan.

 **[Welsh Dragon : Dragon Fire of Sky]**

Wush!

Seketika tubuh Naruto dikelilingi oleh seekor naga api berwarna merah pekat dengan iris hijau menyala, semua yang melihat itu hanya dapat menganga termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang notabennya sudah cukup lama mengenal Naruto.

"Groaaaar!"

Naga api itu melesak cepat kearah Haku dengan cepat bahkan Zabuza yang sedang bertarung dengan Kakashi sampai menghentikkan pertarungannya demi melihat kondisi Haku yang kini tengah menutup mata bersiap menerima ajalnya.

Poft!

Tiba -tiba naga api itu menghilang, semuanya lagi -lagi terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat mengejutkan.

"Hosh... Hosh... Aku bukannya tak ingin membunuhmu Haku-nee tapi aku tak ingin ada pertarungan dengan Mei Terumi pemimpin pasukan Rebellion"

Zabuza yang mendengar nama pimpinannya disebut ia langsung berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mei-sama?" Tanya Zabuza.

Naruto menarik nafas bagaimanapun juga tubuhnya terasa lemas apalagi ditambah efek racun yang belum menghilang sepenuhnya. "Bisa dibilang kami adalah Partner, aku membantunya mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage dan Mei-san juga meminta kalian untuk kembali karena pasukan Mizukage mulai mendekat ke camp"

Zabuza dan Haku terkejut dan terlihat Team 7 mulai mendekati Ketiganya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi diikuti Sakura yang tengah memapah Sasuke.

"Pasukan Yondaime Mizukage mulai mendekat dan akan tetjadi peperangan didekat sini, dan aku berencana untuk menghadapi Yondaime Mizukage"

Semuanya terkejut karena tak menyangka Naruto akan senekat ini. "Kau gila hah? Yondaime Mizukage itu Jinchuriki Sanbi" Seru Sakura berusaha mencegah niat Naruto.

"Tapi hanya dia satu -satunya yang menjadi keberadaannya maka dari itu aku tak akan membiarkannya lepas sekalipun ia Jichuriki Sanbi bahkan Sanbi sekalipun aku tak akan melepasnya" Balas Naruto yang sudah bulat tekadnya, karena baginya mengembalikkan apa yang hilang pada dirinya terutama pada kedua orang tuanya dan Konoha ada tujuannya.

Kakashi menautkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Dia' Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya Sensei karena memang situasinya sulit dijelaskan secada rasional"

"Dasar Bodoh"

Sebuah teriakan keras mengalihkan pandangan kelima orang itu yang ternyata disana Gato tengah berdiri bersama antek -ateknya yang memegang berbagai macam senjata, Zabuza yang ingin maju kedepan segera dihadang Naruto.

"Disini biar aku yang mengurus, kalian cepatlah ke Kamp supaya Sasuke bisa mendapat pertolongan pertama"

Zabuza dan Haku melesat terlebih dahulu diikuti Kakashi yang menggendong Sasuke menyisakkan Sakura dan dirinya.

"Kau masih menunggu apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik -baik, jika kau tak datang bersama kami kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku" Seru Sakura marah tapi dalam hati ia tak tega meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu janjiku" Seru Naruto meyakinkkan Sakura.

Sepeninggalan Saakura kini Naruto menatap puluhan orang didepannya dengan ekspresi tenang walau ia masih belum pulih setidaknya ia masih bisa menyapu mereka hanya dalam hitungan detik karena dilihat mereka hanya berandalan biasa yang tak memiliki bakat Shinobi.

"Hyaaaaa!" Antek -Antek Gato kini maju kearahnya sedangkan Naruto sendiri juga ikut berlari kearah mereka.

 **[Chou Oodama Rasengan]**

Sebuah bola spiral raksasa berwarna ungu tercipta diatas kepala Naruto yang kemudian ia hantamkan kearah lautan manusia itu membuat satu persatu dari mereka tersaapu dari jalan Naruto yang kini telah berdiri di depan sang Mafia Gato.

"Jadi ini Mafia yang dimaksud penduduk Nami?" Naruto tersenyum meremehkan melihat Gato yang berlutut padanya.

Gato masih berlutut memohon pada Naruto. "Kumohon jangan bunuh aku, aku akan memberimu uang berapapun yang kamu mau"

"Uang ya?" Naruto berpura -pura berpikir sejenak.

Tak lama berselang Naruto menyeringai. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak butuh"

Greph!

Sebuah tali api merah kini mengikat tubuh Gato, Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Gato kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat. "Bayangkan jika aku menggenggam tangan ini kemudian kau menjadi Abu bukankah itu menarik?"

Gluk!

Gato meneguk ludahnya berat. "Ku -Kumohon"

"Hahaaha... tenang saja aku tak sejahat itu" Naruto berbalik menatap penduduk Nami yang ikut tegang melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Gato.

"Kalian bisa melakukan apa saja pada tua bangka ini" Ucap Naruto pada penduduk Nami kemudian ia segera menyusul rekan -rekannya sayup -sayup ia mendengar teriakan Gato yang sepertinya sedang disiksa oleh penduduk Nami.

 **~XXX~ Dragon Shinobi ~XXX~**

Tep!

Naruto menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Kamp pasukan Rebellion dengam nafas tersenggal, Sakura yang melihat Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak apa hanya saja tubuhku terasa lemas seperti ingin melumer bagaikan air karena racun dari Haku-nee"

"Gomen ne Naruto-kun, tapi tenang saja walau itu racun pelumpuh yang cukup berbahaya tapi hanya berefek satu jam saja, dan aku sangat kagum karena biasanya orang yang terkena racunku akan mengalami kelumpuhan seketika"

'Jika aku tak memiliki darah naga pastinya itu akan terjadi' Batin Naruto.

"Sudahlah Haku-nee, kita sekarag dipihak yang sama lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ia sebentar lagi sadar ia hanya terkena racun pelemas otot saja"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Tipikaal Hunter Nin sekali Haku-nee semua racun yang kau miliki adalah pelumpuh"

Haku hanya tersenyum miring mendengar racauan Naruto. "Lebih baik kau istirahat Naruto-kun, bukankah kau ingin melawan Yondaime Mizukage?"

Mendengar kalimat Haku membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandaangannya kearah Sakura. "Apa Kakashi-sensei memberi Izin?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kakashi-sensei sepertimu Naruto, ia sangat tertarik dengan Sanbi ia bilang Sanbi ada hubungannya dengan orang yang sangat berharga untuknya" Jelas Sakura.

"Tapi ada hal yang cukup aneh, walau Yondaime Mizukage dikenal sebagai Jinchuriki Sanbi tapi kami tak pernah sekalipun kami pernah melihat Yondaime Mizukage menggunakan kemampuan Sanbi" Ujar Haku membuat Naruto bingung.

'Pasti ada hal yang ganjil dalam masalah ini? Sanbi, Yondaime Mizukage, Orang yang dianggap berharga oleh Kakashi, kemudian orang dibalik layar yang mengendalikkan Yondaime Mizukage' Naruto memikirkan ada apa keterikatan antara keempatnya.

Tik!

Naruto menjetikkan jarinya dikepalanya sudah muncuk sebuah hipotesis yang mungkin dapat memberinya petunjuk tentang masalah ini dan masalahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang aku memiliki Hipotesis tentang masalah ini"

"Hipotesis apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto tak mengerti.

"Begini Sakura-chan, Haku-nee aku memiliki alasan kenapa Yondaime Mizukage tak pernah mengeluarkan kemampuan dari Sanbi"

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Haku penasaran.

"Singkat saja Haku-nee, karena ia bukanlah Jinchuriki seperti apa yang kita kira selama ini" Jelas Naruto yang membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Lalu dimana Sanbi berada?" Tanya Sakura.

Padangan Naruto menerawang keatas. "Kalimat Kakashi-sensei yang mengatakkan orang yang berharga baginya itulah yang menjadi Jinchuriki Sanbi yang sebenarnya"

'Karena seorang Jinchuriki tak akan pernah dapat dikendalikkan jika sang Bijuu belum dapat dikendalikkan sekalipun itu ninja sekaliber Uchiha Madara'

* * *

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama gak Up fic ini sekitar satu bulanan akhirnya sempet juga Up walau sekedar Intro untuk Chapter depan hehe...

Gak banyak catatan di Chap ini hanya berharap Reader suka dan jangan lupa RnR


End file.
